Using a standard dot product to calculate a projection of a vector or just sum the terms of a vector is a common operation. Matrix multiplication to transform vector spaces is also a common operation. A conventional approach implements separate operations for dot-product, matrix multiplication and various other array operations, which is inefficient.
It would be desirable to implement a generalized dot product for computer vision applications.